Strange Coins
by Punching Bagg
Summary: A pot of coins are found by the local shopkeeper. His plans are to trade around different places. But this idea doesn't seem so great when the owner of the coins finds that his coins have been scattered around. Now this stranger is on a killing rampage.


Strange Coins

Chapter 1: Pot of Gold

In the morning Toad Town was just begging to wake up. Men and women left the house early, teens and children when to school. Mr. Smart T. the owner of the local shop was just getting ready to open his store, when he noticed something by some bushes. He searched through them and found a pot of god, "strange…" He muttered. The coins were not from here. He checked the coins, they were real, "what should I do with this?" Then he got it, "I'll put them on display, that should bring in customers." The Toad brought the pot into his shop. He placed it right next to a Supershroom, he had a sign next to it that read: _On display only_. It was still very early so Smart T. when to his backroom where he had a bed and television. He sat down and turned it on.

The Mario Bros. got up hours later; Mario cooked breakfast for him and Luigi.

"Good morning," Luigi said to his brother as he sat down at the table. "Any danger today, anything about Bowser or Peach?" Luigi asked interested.

"Naw, we haven't gotten any thing in months," Mario, responded a little disappointed.

"Hey maybe Bowser gave up." They both laughed as Mario set down their plates.

Later that day Mario walked over to Smart T's shop. "Any good imports?" Mario asked.

"Nothing good, but I did find that under some bushes, " Smart T. pointed to his pot. Mario walked over to the pot and took out a coin.

"Mmm…" Mario observed the coin. "This coin seems to be ancient. You could get some good money for this."

"Do you really think so?" Smart T. thought for a second. "Mario would you mind watching the shop for me?"

"Sure, but where are you going?"

"I'm thinking if these coins are really rare then I could travel around trading just as rare items for the coins."

"Sounds great, I'll keep watch for you around here."

"Thanks, Mario." The Toad started to pack a traveler's bag for his trip he handed Mario the keys. Soon he was out the door as Mario watched him from the shop and waved good-bye. Mario now in control of the shop stood to the side. Checking the items that were there to choose from. Luigi walked around Peach's Castle.

"Peach, have you seen Mario?" He asked her

"No I haven't seen him at all today," Peach said. Luigi left looking for Mario and found him in the shop.

"What are you doing here?" Luigi chuckled slightly.

"Smart T. found some strange coins, now he is gone on a trip to trade the coins for rare items."

"When will he be back?

"Dunno," Mario muttered as he checked out the items on the table. "Never really said."

For the rest of the day Mario and Luigi looked after the shop. It grew late; it was about 9:44. Mario and Luigi sat down at round table a played various card games.

"Ready to go," Luigi asked sleepily.

"Yeah," Mario said, "I'll pack up you go ahead home." Luigi left the shop. Near some trees a creature watched him walk. The creature looked into the window of the shop and saw Mario locking up the back room of the shop, the creature narrowed its eyes, and "he must have my gold" it said.

Mario looked up feeling like he was being watched he turned to the window, but saw nothing. "that's weird," Mario mused. "Its like I could feel something… watching me." Mario walked out of the shop locking the door. The creature watched Mario leave, after he was out of sight, the small man jumped out of the bushes and ran to the door of the shop. With one finger he zapped the door, it slowly fell back and he entered. The man ran to the back door and zapped it he looked around. There was a TV, bed, sink, a stack of boxes and a safe. The man twirled his index finger. The safe had coins, and all the boxes had what seemed to him to be junk.

"Where is me gold!?" The creature growled. As he left he pointed his finger up and the shop caught fire. He looked left and right. The man left looking for the gold.


End file.
